He is Perfection
by BrightShiningEyes
Summary: Sequel to 'She is Perfection.' Fionna still dreams of that night a few weeks back. She can't help but want more and more of him every day, the feeling is growing stronger. One-shot, once again. Rated M-sexual content. I hope you enjoy it from her perspective!


Sequel to "She is Perfection"  
Another one-shot, different POV, hers.

**-He is Perfection-**

* * *

His dark crimson hair, always sexy, unlike me. His voice will cause you to melt, unlike mine. His smirk, drop dead gorgeous, I can't even compare.

If I go back to the night when I lost my virginity to him, I begin to wonder. Why would he choose me? I'm so imperfect. I still have dreams about that night. It was all so perfect, like him.

It was so amazing that I almost started to wonder if it could possibly be dream. I mean, I have liked him for a while now. I'm seventeen, so dreams like that wouldn't be totally out the normal, but I knew this was real. Marshall and I made love, and I don't regret a single moment of it.

Each dream would be full of so much detail and pleasure. My most memorable dream was made up from something along the lines of this:

_His tongue stroked my neck. Slowly grazing the tip of a sharp fang along my collar bone, sending sudden chills throughout my whole body. I felt so good I moaned. So, so good. Just like him. I forced his lips on mine, he slid his tongue into my mouth, gliding it all around. My wetness pooled behind my panties. I knew how easy it would be for him to just slide right into me. "Why wouldn't he just screw me already!?" I thought to myself within the dream._

_He slowly lifted my night shirt over my head, exposing my breasts with a light bounce. He stared at them as soon as the shirt came off. I covered them with my hands in embarrassment, my cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. He then whispered, "No, Fi. Don't ever hide your beauty from me. I love every precious part of your body. I was only admiring," he finished smiling. So I un-cupped them, letting them fall and bounce once again. They were a C-cup, that could fit into a small D possibly. Gosh, they were so annoying, I wonder if he truly thought so too._

_He lifted his black v-neck over his head and was in nothing but a dark pair of jeans. His pale chest was toned with pecks and a thin-lined six pack. Why was he so perfect? He leaned me back and kissed my tummy, and hugged my curvy sides. Then I heard him grunt and sigh with a fanged tooth smirk. He was about to attack, I could see it in his mischievous dark eyes. He got on top of me and grinded his hips into me, causing a light moan to escape my lips. He then lifted my legs over his shoulders and slid my dark blue panties off. I was completely naked now, and my wetness was clearly glistening in the moonlight from the window. I ordered him to unbutton his jeans, I couldn't stand it anymore, those pants and briefs were the only things holding us back right now. He obeyed, sliding them off, then just standing there._

_Fully naked was Marshall Lee the Vampire King in his perfection fully nude in front of my very eyes. He needed to get make a move, soon. He walked over next to the bed which I was laying on my side. I leaned up to meet his lips with such passion. We moved together just like we were joined. As if we were each other's missing piece. In such a perfect symphony. He lied down, while holding my hand. He then reached his lips next to my ear with a small grin. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked me. I sat there in astonishment. I began to reply, "Wait, wha—" _

_The next thing I knew I was on top of him. While he sat there below me with that same grin, which formed into his signature smirk. I felt my wet heat pressing right above his large erection. That caused me to try something daring as well, something I knew he would love, and that would have him in the pleasure that he was easily giving me with this slow fore-play. I then chose to grind my hips back just far enough where my wetness slid up against his cock. He gasped immediately on the sudden and unexpected contact. I heard a low growl form in the back of his throat, which means I succeeded in my plan; to speed up this teasing and get down to business._

_He then lifted me up with ease and placed me right above his member. Then I took over from there, I slid right on him. I heard him moan below me which caused me to smile in victory. It was my time to shine and please him like he has me. I began to gently ride him, bouncing up and down hearing his fierce pants and moans of deep blissful pleasure. He reached up, grabbing my bouncing breasts, causing me to moan as he played with my nipples. I decided to speed up, I wanted him to never forget this night. Ever. I kept a steady quick pace for a few more thrusts until I heard him breathe, "Fi, I'm about to finish."_

_I then rolled off and grabbed his soaked length pumping it strong until he came all over the top of my hand. I then chose to do something else daring, I licked it off my hand just in front of him. His black eyes grew the size of saucers, then he whispered, "You're so perfect."_

I awoke from the dream with a start. The sheets soaked in sweat, and I slowly trailed my hand down in between my legs to confirm my wetness which soaked my favorite pair of underwear. I awoke to someone singing, a beautiful deep voice followed by the strum of a guitar. I sat there for a silence and listened to the familiar tune. 'Where have I heard that before? Fi, think,' I said to myself. Someone used to always seen that, it reminded me of the strawberry fields me and Marshall used to play in.

Wait. "Marshall Lee!" I yelled allowed. I then ran to my window and saw the one and only Vampire King floating while strumming his axe bass and humming. He looked up and smiled at me, gave me his smirk that he does so perfectly and says, "The one and only, in your presence."

I smile and blush, glob, I was starting to get butterflies from this dude. Was he here because of what happened between us a few weeks back? What was I supposed to say? I was just so happy to see him.

He flew over to the window, smiling while saying, "What's wrong, Fi? Cat got your tongue?" he then began chuckling at his pun which I'm guessing was intended toward my big sister whose now off and married and living with Mochro. I just giggled right back, wanting to let him have that joke.

"I have something to say, look Fi, I like you a lot. I have for a while now, like two long agonizing years to be exact. I'm not sure if you feel the same, but you needed to know." As soon as those words registered in my mind, my stomach flipped.

Something then took me over, I'm not sure if it was the sexual tension left from the dream he awoke me from, but I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss. We both knew where this was headed, so I led him into my bedroom, leaving him the job to close the window behind him.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!** Please review!**Now taking story request/ideas into consideration, leave a review or PM me.** You guys are awesome sauce!**


End file.
